Apria
''Apria Second Daughter of Bardock: ''' '''''Apria is the second daughter of Bardock and April . She is three years younger than Kree . She was a surprise to her family, Her mother didn't know she was there until she felt her kick. And while the whold crew watched April intently worried that this pregnancey would end liek the other, premature, or possibly a still born. But Apria was born only 2 weeks before April 's due date, a perfectly acceptable time. She was a healthy and happy baby and the crew was thrilled to see her born such, since they had all been worried over Kree. Three year old Kree was thrilled when her mother told her she was going to have a baby brother or sister, and even more so when Bardock told her a week later it was going to be a little girl and she could name her. But the condition was it had to be a saiyan name. When the newborn Apria was brought into the room and put in her mother's arms. Her father picked up his first daughter so she could see her baby sister. Kree started saying a few names she had come up with, but when she said the name Apira her stlight empatchic ability registered somekind of reaction from the newborn. So that was that, the little newborn with her mother's hair and father's eyes was to be named Apria. As Apria grew she like her sister discovered some powers unique to her. But unlike her big sister who got her mother's pyrokenisis; she got umbrekenisis and pyrokenisis (though her pyrokenisis is weaker than her umbrekenisis). And while her big sister got their father's clairvoyance, she got precognition. Which she prefers, she figures she couldn't deal with all the visions coming at random times about random things, where her precogntion allows her while not to outright see the future far ahead of her and gleam things like how things will turn out; she has trained it to the point she can control it and unilizes it in situations where she does not feel safe, or in battles, or on jobs, but mostly battles,. It allows her to see a move (an attack) against her (or someone she is focusing on useing it for, though that is harder for her, and takes time to get it right and drains her mentaly very quickly) before it is made. Right before it is made, but not enough time for her oponent to realize and have to change their attack style, combinging that with her speed makes her nearly impossible to hit. Of course she can utalize her precognition for other things if it is needed. She is a great fighter and is always up for a challange, you can't miss the saiyan blood in her. When she was returning from a mission with her sister, they stopped to refule their shuttle on a planet called Pretalin. They split up temporarily and when Apria was looking threw the stalls of the well known lawless planet, makeing sure her precognition was in full effect so as to not be caught of guard, she noticed a man on the ground ingered, people just stepping over or aroudng him. She carefullly moves him back to the shuttle sending word, via a paid messenger to Kree that she need to return to the shuttle immediately. When Kree rushsed up the boarding ramp, paniced, she was shocked. She saw her little sister treating an injured man, a man found on the well known lawless world of Pretalin. A planet where almsot every single man, woman, and child were criminals, where horrible criminals came to hide because no athority on this planet, and very few criminals were extridited. almost none. Most were caught here by bounty hunters, who it was leagle to kill on sight. So the chance of this man being a criminal was astronomical. But then something occured to her, a memory. She remembered seeing a wanted poster on another planet with his face on it. Wanted for Murder. A lot of them. "Sister you should leave him here..." Kree urged quietly not wanting to wake up the injured man. "If I leave him, no one will help him. They will leave him there to die!" Apria hissed back at her, concern obvious in her voice. "Not to seem horribly cruel but perhaps he would be better off dead!" She hissed back at Apria, and continued before her little sister could get a word in. "I saw a wanted poster on the planet Father sent us to,He is wanted for questioning in 3 murders on that planet and is suspected in 17 others on other worlds. He can't be arreseted because he is good enough not to leave a trace." "Maybe he didn't" SHe saw her sisters narrowed eyes fixed on her. "And maybe he did, would death be the way to go. Should he not be left alived to spend his life repenting, spend his life living for them as well, death would only be a quick escape." "I would agree were it he could feel guilt over it! Then maybe he might be able to change but he is a psychopath." Kree snapped back. "Sosiopath...." a deep, seductive male voice inturupted them. The girls turned around to see The purple haired man sitting up his red eyes locked on Apria, though it seemed he was speaking to Kree . "Pardon?" Kree asked. "I'm not a psycopath, I'm a sosiopath." He said calmly, his eyes still locked on Apria. "What's the difference?" Kree snarled at him, obviously upset her sister had her in this situation. "All psycopaths are also sosiopaths, but not all sosiopaths are psycopaths." He explained to his questioner, but eyes still locked on Apria's. "Were I a psycopath it would be like you said, I woudl be incapable of feeling guilt, or... love" He smiled at Apria as he said that. "While a sosiopath can feel things such as guilt, they do not have a concionces. I am a sosiopath, but not a psycopath." "Would you change or do we turn you in rather than have you meet our ship's doctor?" Apria asked "I will change if that is what you want me to do miss savior, I will change if you allow me a possision on your shio, I will change to make you smile." He kissed Apria's hand. "I'm Ceza my love." "I'm Apria, and this is my sister Kree. We serve on our father's ship The Toma." When they returned after some treatment and traning he joined the crew of the Toma as a Lt. Secutiry Officer serving under Callet. Where he and Apria continued to flirt. And though protective Bardock and April watched their youngest like crazy, she fell more and more in love with Ceza. Apria and Ceza marry in a small service on the Toma preformed by the Ships Religious Guide, Lt. Gabriel, when Apria turned 17. She got pregnnat at age 18; Personality: Apria is perky, energietic, Kind, spriited, thoughtful, and always loyal and passionate. She is stubborn but nieve. And she loves to train, and as soon as fight comes up you can see the saiyan blood in her and her personality changes. How you can amost sse her tremble in excitement, see the look in her eye that says she longs for a good fight. Trivia: ~ Her name is a pun of Apricot ~She is a saiyn who got her mother's hair ~ She has precogntion. ~Her Ki is Black tinged with red the color blood ~ She controls Shadow ~S level mastery ~She controls Fire ~ B level mastery ~She is another Half Saiyan !